Down With Love
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: Haruno Sakura pramugari yang cantik, ia bertungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana nasib pernikahan mereka yang sudah di depan mata. Jika Sakura mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. My first Fanfic in this fandom. Chappy 2 UPDATE.. RnR please...  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Kyaaa... Akhirnya Ninna nulis Fanfic Naruto juga...**

**Hallo Minna... Aku Ninna... Author New bie yang sedang mencoba membuat Fanfic Naruto.**

**Salam kenal semuanya.**

**Check This Out...**

**Down With Love**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok**

**Disclaimer: Only Masashi Kishimoto Seorang.**

**Pair: Sasuke U x Sakura H**

**Down With Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke-kun... Kalau yang ini cantik tidak?" tanya Sakura begitu ia mencoba sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang cantik.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke sang tunangan.

Spontan Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban irit tunangannya itu. Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa menanti dirinya yang sedang mencoba gaun pengantin. Setelah hampir satu tahun kedua sejoli ini bertunagan. Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan pertunagan mereka dan menuju ke jenjang yang lebih serius yaitu jenjang pernikahan. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah butik untuk melakukan viting baju pengantin. Dan sejak dari tadi Sakura sibuk mencoba beberapa gaun pengantin. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu calon istrinya itu dengan sabar.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau hanya menjawab hn?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping tunangannya dengan sebal pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku harus jawab apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Bilang kalau... Iya Sakura kau sangat cantik... Atau bilang kau sangat cantik sayangku..." ucap Sakura dengan sedikit menirukan suara Sasuke.

'CUP'...

Tiba tiba Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Sakura. Dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena blushing.

"S... Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura.

"Kau sangat cantik... Sayang ku..." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"T..terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.."

"Nah... Kalau begitu Sakura. Cepat tentukan gaun yang kau pilih... Dan cepat selesaikan semua ini... Aku sudah gerah..." ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengendorkan tuxedo putih yang sudah ia pakai.

"Sasuke-kun. Jangan di begitukan... Lihat bajumu jadi berantakan.." ucap Sakura sembari merapikan baju Sasuke yang tadi di kendorkan oleh tunangannya itu.

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

Setelah selesai melaksanakan fitting baju pengantin. Sakura dan Sasuke itu pun melanjutkan acara mereka dengan melakukan foto pre wedding. Begitu meninggalkan butik tadi. Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas menuju air terjun Konohamaru. Tempat mereka akn melaksanakan foto Pre weding. Kemarin Sasuke sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu fotografer terkenal bernama Suigetsu. Begitu sampai di lokasi. Ternyata Tn Suigetsu dan timnya sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Setelah berbasa basi sedikit. Dan Tn Suigetsu juga sudah menjelaskan konsep fotonya. Foto pre wedding itu pun di mulai.

Sesi awal, Sakura hanya mengenakan dress warna putih dengan hiasan waran biru di bagian bawah dress tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengenakan polo shirt warna putih terdapat garis warna biru pada bagian kerah dan lengan Polo shirt tersebut. Untuk bawahannya Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana ¾ warna putih pula.

Foto pertama, Sakura duduk di sebuah batu besar dan Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar. Dan Sakura menerima mawar itu. Foto kedua, mengambil pose Sakura dan Sasuke saling menyipratkan air ke tubuh masing masing. Untuk memperlihatkan kebahagiaan calon perngantin ini. Foto ketiga, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk saling membelakangi di sebuah batu besar yang tadi di duduki Sakura. Sehingga Sakura dapat bersandar pada punggung Sasuke. Sakura membawa setangkai mawar yang tadi di berikan oleh Sasuke. Mereka sama sama memandang langit. Seakan akan mereka tengah membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang sudah ada di depan mata. Dengan arahan Tn Suigetsu pose berubah. Sakura dan Sasuke yang tadinya memandang langit. Kini memandang satu sama lain. Raut muka Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini seperti dua orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Namun masih malu jika bertemu orang yang di sukainya.

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

"Sakura letakkan tanganmu di dada Sasuke..." ucap Suigetsu.

Sakura pun melakukan apa yang di arahkan oleh Tn Suigetsu. Setelah sesi pertama selesai, foto dilanjutkan dengan sesi terakhir. Pada sesi ini Sakura dan Sasuke pun berganti sudah kostum. Sakura mengenakan gaun warna putih dan Sasuk mengenakan tuxedo warna putih juga. _Back ground _yang di ambil adalah muara air terjun itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berfoto tepat di bawah air terjun Konohamaru.

'KLIKK...' Dan suara kamera Tn Suigetsu pun kembali terdengar. Tn Suigetsu mengambil beberapa lembar foto untuk satu pose. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Sakura pun kembali berganti pose. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan satu tangan Sakura memebelai pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke angkat sedikit kepalamu..." ucap Suigetsu. Sasuke pun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. "Nah begitu... KLIKK"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berpindah pada batu besar yang ada di sisi kanan itu. Sasuke duduk di batu itu dengan satu kaki di tekuk. Dan Sakura pun duduk di depan Sasuke, ia bersandar pada dada Sasuke. Keduanya tersenyum cerah. Menanti kebahagiaan yang sudah di depan mata.

"Hasilnya nanti akan aku kirim ke tempatmu Sasuke..." kata Suigetsu begitu foto pre wedding itu sudah selesai.

"Iya aku tunggu... Terima kasih Suigetsu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terima Kasih..." ucap Sakura.

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

"Sekarang kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura begitu keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Dan bersiap meninggalkan lokasi foto Pre Wedding mereka.

" Sekarang kita harus mencari gedung untuk resepsi..." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Sakura terlihat mencari suatu di dalam tasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Oh ini brosur hotel... Kemarin Kak Sasori yang memberikannya padaku... Sasuke- kun, Bagaimana kalau kita ke hotel Konoha dulu." Usul wanita berambut pink ini.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke.

Dan tanpa banyak omong lagi. Sasuke segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju hotel Konoha.

**.**

**D**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**L**

**.**

"Tidak bisa ya Tuan..." Sakura memastikan.

"Benar... Kami benar benar minta maaf.." kata seorang laki laki.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kami permisi..." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera menggandeng Sakura keluar dari hotel itu.

"Haahh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang begitu keluar dari hotel itu.

"Ini sudah hotel yang kelima... Tapi kita sama sekali belum mendapatkan tempat untuk resepsi pernikahan..." keluh Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganti tanggalnya saja Sasuke-kun.." usul Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura... Tanggalnya itu sudah bagus... Lebih baik kita jalan lagi siapa tau di jalan kita melihat hotel atau gedung yang bagus." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar juga... Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun segera masuk lagi ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Dan kembali berkeliling kota Konoha untuk mencari tempat resepsi pernikahan. Begitu mobil melaju. Sakura dan Sasuke tidak melepaskan sedikit pun pandangan mereka dari tepi jalan. Siapa tau mereka melihat hotel atau gedung yang bagus untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka bulan depan nanti.

"Sasuke-kun, berhenti. Berhenti Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura tiba tiba. Sasuke pun segera menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Lihat... Bukankah gedung itu bagus... Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk sebuah gedung bercat putih yang terlihat seperti white house.

Sasuke pun ikut memperhatikan sebuah gedung yang tengah menarik perhatian tunangannya itu.

"Iya bagus... Memangnya kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah gedung itu sangat cocok untuk resepsi pernikahan kita?" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Lalu memperhatikan gedung itu lebih detail lagi.

"Ya... Kurasa bagus juga..." kata Sasuke.

"Ayo kita lihat ke sana Sasuke- kun.." ajak Sakura.

"Hn..."

Dengan segera Sasuke pun segera menepikan mobilnya di dekat gedung itu.

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke. Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Tiba tiba ada sesorang yang memanggil Sasuke ketika ia dan Sakura sedang melihat lihat gedung yang mirip White House itu. Tampak seorang laki laki seumuran Sasuke, yang memanggil Sasuke tadi. Laki laki itu berambut hitam jabrik. Dan ia membawa seekor anjing berwarna putih. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh ketika mendengar suara panggilan itu.

"Kiba... Kau Inuzuka Kiba ya?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sedangkan Sakura, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak mengenal laki laki yang mengenal calon suaminya itu.

"Iya... Aku Kiba. Apa kabar Sasuke?" tanya laki laki bernama Kiba itu menyalami Sasuke.

"Baik... Aku baik baik saja... Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Halo, Akamaru apa kabar?" sapa Sasuke pada anjing yang di bawa teman lamanya itu.

"Guk... guk..." Anjing bernama Akamaru itu hanya mengonggong membalas sapaan Sasuke.

"Ya... Aku baik baik saja... Eh, siapa dia?" tanya Kiba yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. "Pacarmu ya?" tebaknya.

"Bukan... Dia calon istriku, namanya Haruno Sakura..." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Hah, calon istri? Kau sudah mau menikah?" tanya Kiba terkejut.

"Ha... Ha... Ya begitulah..." jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit blushing menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Dia siapa Sasuke- kun?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa apa.

" Oh... dia Inuzuka Kiba. Kami dulu bertemu saat sama sama menjalankan misi dari Universitas." Jelas Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan tersenyum pada Kiba.

"Oh... ya, bagaimana kabar Naruto?"

"Si Dobe itu baru saja menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu..."

"Wah... Kalian masih suka memanggil dengan sebutan Dobe dan Teme ya?"

"Dia yang memulai kok.."

"Lalu kau sedang apa di sini Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba.

"Oh... Tadi Sakura ingin melihat gedung ini. Makanya kami berhenti sebentar lalu melihat..." jelas Sasuke sembari menunjuk gedung putih yang berada di depannya.

"Oh.. gedung Kazeho ini ya..." ucap Kiba yang ternyata mengetahui nama gedung tersebut.

"Kau tahu nama gedung ini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sebenarnya ini gedung milik keluarga ku. Rencananya kami mau menjadikan gedung ini sebagai Showroom mobil." Jelas Kiba

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Begini... Sebenarnya kami tertarik dengan gedung ini dan ingin menjadikan gedung ini sebagai tempat resepsi pernikahan kami. Apa boleh? Karena sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan tempat untuk resepsi pernikahan." Kali ini Sakura yang menjelaskan.

"Ya... Boleh saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat..." Kata Kiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau harus mengundang aku dan Akamaru ke pesta pernikahanmu..." ucap Kiba mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Hahh... Kau sih boleh saja datang, tapi masa' kau harus membawa Akamaru juga?" kata Sasuke tak percaya. Karena teman lamanya ini masih saja lengket dengan anjing peliharaanya itu.

"Ya. tentu saja kalau kau mengundang ku berarti kau juga harus mengundang Akamaru. Kalau kau mengundang aku dan juga Akamaru. Kau tidak usah bayar sewa gedungnya Bagaimana?" bujuk Kiba pada Sasuke dengan setengah berbisik.

"Ya... ya baiklah.. Aku akan mengundangmu dan juga Akamaru." Ucap Sasuke menyerah.

"Bagus Sasuke... Itu baru namanya teman.." kata Kiba menepuk nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke.

_Semoga saja anjing ini tidak merusak pesta pernikahanku. Batin Sasuke memendang ke arah Akamaru. _Entah Sasuke harus merasa senang atau sedih karena pernikahannya bukan hanya di hadiri oleh manusia melainkan juga di hadiri oleh binatang.

"GUK..." Akamaru kembali menggonggong.

"Lalu kapan pernikahan kalian?" tanya Kiba.

"Tanggal 10 besok.." jawab Sakura.

Kiba hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah sedikit mendiskusikan tentang dekorasi gedung. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura pun meninggalkan gedung Kazeho.

**.**

**D**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**L**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah menemukan gedung untuk resepasi pernikahan mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menuju ke restoran Kariya. Salah satu restoran milik sahabat mereka,Shikamaru dan Temari yang juga menjadi tempat berkumpul Sasuke, Sakura dan juga teman teman mereka.

Drrrttt... drrrttt... _For you_...Drrrttt... drrrttt... _kitto mo itsu no hi ka_

_kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara..._drrrtt... drrtt_...nando kizutsuita toshite mo _

_For you... _Drrrrttt... drrrttt

"Sakura... ada telepon." Ucap Sasuke begitu mendengar suara ringtone hp Sakura tadi.

"Ya..." Sakura pun segera mengambil hp yang masih berada dalam tasnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ino..." jawab Sakura dan langsung mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hallo...Pig?"

"Hallo Forehead... Kau ada dimana?" tanya Ino di seberang sana.

"Aku masih di jalan Pig... Apa teman teman sudah kumpul?"

"Iya... semuanya sudah kumpul... Cepat kesini ya Forehead.."

" Ya... Tuutt.." Dan telepone itu pun terputus.

"Ino bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih konsentrasi mengemudi.

"Ino bilang teman teman sudah kumpul..."

Tanpa berkata apa apa lagi Sasuke pun mempercepat laju mobil sportnya. Menuju restoran Kariya.

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

Setelah perjalanan selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Akhirnya mobil Sasuke pun sampai juga di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar dan juga memiliki kesan mewah. Restoran itu bergaya klasik namun juga terdapat unsur tradisional dan modern juga pada restoran itu. Itu adalah restoran Kariya restoran hasil kerjasama Shikamaru dan tunangannya Temari. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Sasuke dan Sakura pun bergegas memasuki restoran tersebut.

Tampak teman teman Sasuke dan Sakura sudah terlihat ada di dalam restoran. Sasuke dan Sakura bisa melihat teman teman mereka melalui kaca restoran itu. Di sana ada Neji dan Tenten. Ada juga Shikamaru dan Temari. Sakura juga dapat melihat Ino yang juga berada dalam restoran. Namun sepertinya di sana tidak ada Naruto dan Hinata. Kemana pasangan pengantin baru itu ya?

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil. Sasuke mulai mengenal Neji dan Shikamaru sejak mereka masuk SMU, bersama Naruto mereka berempat bertaman akrab. Pertemanan mereka pun berlanjut sampai di universitas bahkan sampai sudah bekerja sekarang ini mereka masih bersahabat. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino sudah berteman sejak kanak kanak. Ia baru mengenal Tenten dan Hinata saat masuk SMU. Mereka berempat juga sama sama masuk ke akademi Pramugari.

Namun sayang Hinata tidak lulus seleksi dan tidak bisa menjadi Pramugari namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan pertemanan mereka berempat. Sakura baru mengenal Temari semenjak mereka masuk akademi itu. Karena Temari adalah senior Sakura di akademi pramugari. Yah begitulah sejarah pertemanan Sasuke, Sakura dan juga sahabat sahabat mereka. Dan restoran Kariya lah tempat Sasuke, Sakura dan juga sahabat sahabat mereka berkumpul. Selain tempatnya nyaman, mereka juga bisa makan gratis di sana.

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

"Sakura..." panggil Ino sembari melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Begitu Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki restoran Kariya.

"Hai... Teman teman kalian sudah lama?" tanya Sakura sembari mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Ino. Sasuke pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Kami dari fiting baju. Setelah itu hunting gedung.." jawab Sakura.

"Sudah dapat gedungnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya sudah... Oh ya Pig, mana Laki laki itu?.." tanya Sakura sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran.

" Laki laki siapa Forhead?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

"Sai... Laki laki yang kau ceritakan waktu itu."

"Oh.. Sai kun, tadi aku menelponnya dia bilang dia masih mengadakan pameran lukisan di luar negri."

"Siapa itu Sai?" tamya Tenten yang ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

"Pacar barunya Ino..." jawab Sakura cepat.

"Eh... Bukan." Bantah Ino dengan sedikit blushing di wajanhya.

"Oh... Iya Sasuke, Sakura kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Temari.

"Aku seafood saja." Jawab Sakura. "Kau apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Samakan saja denganmu.." jawab Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya..." Temari pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke dalam restoran.

"Oh.. Iya dimana si Dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok Naruto. "Dia tidak kesini?"

"Paling paling si bodoh itu masih tidur di pelukan Hinata." Jawab Shikamaru malas. Lalu menguap.

"HAI... SEMUANYA..."

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang membuat semua orang yang berada di restoran itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan masuklah seorang laki laki berambut kuning yang bergandengan dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki warna mata seperti Neji. Mereka adalah Naruto dan sang istri Hinata.

"Hai... Teme." Sapa Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn..."

Naruto pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Hianta duduk di samping sang suami.

" Katanya kalian bulan madu ke Hawai, sudah pulang ya?" tanya Ino.

"Iya kami sudah pulang kemarin... Iya kan Hinata chan.." tanya Naruto.

"I...Iya Naruto-kun.."

"Oh...Temari aku minta 2 ramen ya.." kata Naruto begitu Temari mengantarkan makanan milik Sasuke dan Sakura. Temari mengangguk lalu kembali lagi ke dalam restoran.

"Kau harus bayar Naruto..." kata Shikamaru.

"Teme kau sudah bayar?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Teme saja tidak bayar masa' aku harus bayar..." protes Naruto.

"Sudah... Sudah kau tidak perlu bayar Naruto." Ucap Temari yang datang membawa 2 mangkuk ramen untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih.. Temari chan." Ucap Naruto. Temari pun kembali duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Huh..." Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana persiapan pernikahan kalian?" tanya Temari pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sudah 90%..." jawab Sakura.

Drrrttt... drrrttt... _For you_...Drrrttt... drrrttt... _kitto mo itsu no hi ka_

_kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara..._drrrtt... drrtt_...nando kizutsuita toshite mo _

_For you... _Drrrrttt... drrrttt.

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**T...B...C**

**Saran, Kritik dan Review... Sangat Di Anjurkan...**

**Don't Forget To R~E~V~I~E~W... Ok,!**

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Chapter 2 is UPDATE::**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out**

**Down With Love**

**Chapter 2**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading!**

**Habis baca... Dont Forget to Review Ok..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Only Masashi Kishimoto Seorang.**

**Pair: Sasuke U x Sakura H**

**Down With Love**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura yang merasa hand phonenya berbunyi itu pun langsung mengecek hpnya. Ternyata benar hp Sakura yang kembali berbunyi.

"Hand phonemu?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya...Sebentar ya?" Sakura lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu sedikit menjauh dari teman temannya untuk mengangkat telepon yang masih bernyanyi nyanyi itu.

"Hallo... Kak Sasori..." sapa Sakura pada sang kakak di telepon.

"Hallo Sakura, kau ada di mana?" tanya Sasori kakak Sakura.

"Aku ada di Restoran. Kakak ada dimana? Masih di kantor?"

"Iya... Sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya sudah... Kalau kakak?"

"Belum, pekerjaan di kantor masih banyak.."

"Lebih baik kakak cepat makan... Kalau tidak nanti kakak bisa sakit" suruh Sakura.

"Iya... Nanti kakak makan... Apa Sasuke juga ada disana?"

"Iya Sasuke ada, teman teman yang lain juga ada..." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga tengah memperhatikannya.

"Oh... Lalu bagaimana dengan fitting bajunya?"

"Fitting bajunya sudah selesai... Foto pre wedding juga sudah di lakukan. Gedung untuk resepsinya juga sudah di dapat." Sakura langsung menjelaskan semuannya daripada kakaknya menanyakannya satu persatu.

"Oh... Baguslah kalau begitu... Sudah ya Sakura, kakak masih banyak pekerjaan..."

"Ya.. Tuuuttt..." Dan telepon pun terputus.

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura selesai berbincang dengan kakaknya di telepon.

"Dari Kak Sasori.." jawab Sakura yang berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Kalau cuma dari Kak Sasori. Kenapa kau harus menjauh segala?" tanya Ino.

"Aku takut di tertawakan kalian lagi..." ucap Sakura sembari duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kakakmu itu masih saja over protective padamu ya Sakura.." ucap Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi aku kan adik satu satunya Kak Sasori, jelas kak Sasori sangat menyayangiku.." ucap Sakura dengan sedikit kebanggaan. Lalu sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa Kak Itachi tidak pernah menyayangimu Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Dan tanpa di ketahui Sasuke. Naruto mencoba mengambil makanan milik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Baka Aniki itu menyayangiku. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak...Aku pikir kau iri dengan Sakura-chan. Karena Sakura-chan sangat di sayangi oleh Kak Sasori..."

"Tentu saja tidak Dobe..." kata Sasuke sembari menepis tangan Naruto yang mencoba mengambil makanannya menggunakan sumpit.

"Auww... Sakit Teme." Kata Naruto sembari menarik tangannya yang sudah terkena sumpit Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri. Siapa bilang kau boleh mengambil makanan milik orang lain. Makan saja ramenmu itu..." kata Sasuke dengan menunjuk ramen Naruto yang masih belum habis itu.

"Hinata-chan.. lihat, tanganku jadi merah gara gara kena sumpitnya Teme..." kata Naruto manja pada Hinata. Sembari memperlihatkan punggung tangannya yang terkena sumpit Sasuke.

"Sini... Biar aku tiup Naruto-kun..." Hinata pun mulai meniupi punggung tangan suaminya dengan lembut.

**.**

**D**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**L**

**.**

Setelah keluar dari mobil sport tunangannya yang mengantar. Gadis berambut pink yang berumur 22 tahun itu berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat. Gedung ini adalah kantor tempat Sakura bekerja. Bukan, tepatnya kantor maskapai penerbangan tempat Sakura bekerja menjadi pramugari. Kantor _Garuda Konoha Airlines_ (GKA). Masakapai penerbangan nomor satu yang ada di Konoha. Setelah sedikit bertegur sapa dengan pegawai resepsionis dan beberapa pegawai yang kebetulan bertemu. Sakura melanjutkan dengan menaiki lift menuju ruangan atasannya.

Tadi setelah dari restoran Kariya. Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang, tentu ia di antar oleh tunangannya. Namun saat perjalanan mengantar Sakura pulang. Tiba tiba Sasuke mendapat telepon dari percetakan. Mereka memberitahukan kalau undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah jadi, dan mereka harus mengambilnya di percetakan. Tepaksa Sasuke dan Sakura merubah tujuan mereka yang semula mau ke rumah Sakura menjadi ke percetakan dulu. Setelah mengambil berkardus kardus undangan pernikahan mereka itu. Sakura dan Sasuke menuju ke apartmen pribadi Sasuke. Yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura setelah menikah nanti. Dan pada saat pasangan calom pengantin ini sedang asyik memberi label nama orang orang yang akan mereka undang di pernikahan mereka pada undangan undangan tersebut. Tiba tiba atasan Sakura menelpon dan meminta Sakura untuk menemuinya. Dan sebagai pekerja yang baik Sakura pun harus memenuhi panggilan dari bosnya itu. Walaupun itu membuat tunangannya Sasuke cemberut tingkat tinggi. Sakura jadi ingin tertawa jika mengingat muka cemberut Sasuke saat mengantarnya ke sini tadi.

Tanpa terasa Sakura sudah berjalan sampai di lantai 5. Begitu sampai di depan ruangan atasannya. Sakura sudah di sambut oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di meja sekertaris. Wanita itu bernama Shizune, sekertaris bos Sakura. Begitu ia melihat Sakura. Shizune langsung tersenyum ramag ke arah Sakura yang dia balas dengan senyum ramah pula oleh Sakura. Kemudian Shizune mengarahkan jempol kanannya ke arah pintu ruangan atasan Sakura. Seakan mengatakan pada Sakura 'bos ada di dalam, dia sudah menunggumu'.

"Terima kasih Kak Shizune..." ucap Sakura lalu memasuki ruangan atasannya itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Shizune hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan terima kasih Sakura itu. Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

"Bibiii..." Seru Sakura memasuki ruangan atasannya itu.

Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan duduk di balik meja kerjanya yang ada di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade Senju, direktur utama maskapai penerbangan ini (GKA). Beliau juga adalah bibi kandung Sakura dan Sasori. Karena Tsunade adalah kakak kandung ibu Sakura yang sudah meninggal lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Sejak kedua orang tua Sakura dan Sasori meninggal. Tsunade lah yang mengurus kedua kakak beradik ini. Tsunade merawat mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti ia merawat anak kandungnya sendiri. Bukan hanya merawat saja, Tsunde juga membesarkan mereka serta membiayai seluruh pendidikan mereka hingga keduanya dapat meraih gelar sarjana. Saat Sakura masuk ke Akademi Pramugari pun Tsunade yang menanggung seluruh biayanya. Dan setelah Sakura lulus dari akademi, kebetulan Sakura di terima di maskapai penerbangan yang di pimpin oleh Tsunade. Walaupun Sakura adalah keponakan seorang direktur, Tsunade tidak pernah berlaku khusus pada Sakura. Beliau memperlakukan Sakura sama seperti Ino dan Tenten serta Pramugari yang lain.

"Kau sudah datang Sakura..." tanya Tsunade.

Sakura yang masih berjalan itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu segera duduk di kursi empuk yang ada di hadapan meja kerja bibinya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapkan pernikahanmu?" tanya Tsunade. Yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Yah... sudah 90 % beres. Gaun pengantin sudah, gedung beres, undangan tinggal di sebar, souvenir juga tinggal di ambil, catering juga sudah di urus oleh ibu Sasuke, dekorasi gedung juga sudah di bicarakan, foto pre wedd juga sudah."

Sakura terus menyebutkan segala tetek bengek mengenai persiapan pernikahannya. Dengan jemari jemarinya yang indah juga ikut menghitung. Gadis berambut pink ini mengadah ke atas sedang mengingat ingat lagi apa masih ada yang kurang dengan persiapan pernikahannya. Sementara Tsunade yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya itu hanya memperhatikan Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka keponakan kecilnya itu kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik yang sebentar lagi sudah akan menjadi seorang pengantin.

"Ya... Sepertinya semuanya sudah beres..." kata Sakura yang sudah tidak menemukan kekurangan pada persiapan hari bahagianya itu.

"Hi...Hi...Hi.." Tsunade hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang terasa lucu di hadapannya.

Kontan bibir Sakura mengerucut mendengar tawa Bibinya itu. "Kenapa bibi tertawa?" tanya Sakura.

" Tidak... Aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata bubble gum kecilku ini sudah besar sekarang. Sudah mau menikah dan akan menjadi seorang istri. Mengalahkan bibinya ini..." jawab Tsunade sembari mengacak pelan rambut Sakura bagian depan.

"Kenapa bibi tidak menikah lagi saja..." kata Sakura.

Sembari kedua tangannya menopangkan dagu di atas meja. Saat ini Sakura persis sepeti anak tk yang sedang serius mendengarkan cerita dongeng yang di bacakan oleh gurunya.

"Haahh..." Tsunade hanya menghela nafas pendek. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya yang empuk dan dapat berputar itu. "Memangnya ada yang mau dengan wanita tua seperti ku ini." kata Tsunade.

"Dengan paman Jiraiya saja." usul Sakura.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau dengan pria tua yang genit seperti itu." Jawab Tsunade lantang dan tegas. Wanita berambut pirang itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Sakura mengubah posisi tangannya, yang semula meopang dagu Sakura. Menjadi ia sedekapkan di atas meja yang pada bagian atasnya beralaskan kaca itu.

"Bibi masih mencintai paman Dan ya?" ucap Sakura tiba tiba membuat Tsunade sedikit tersentak. Namun satu detik kemudian Tsunade mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Ia menolah menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi langit yang sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Di sebabkan karena matahari telah mulai kembali ke ufuk barat.

Apa yang di katakan keponakannya itu memang benar. Tsunade masih mencintai laki laki yang dulu pernah menikahinya itu. Laki laki yang bisa merebut hati dan cintanya sampai sekarang. Laki laki yang 7 tahun lalu meninggalkan Tsunade untuk selamanya. Dan Kato suami Tsunade, adalah seorang pilot yang gugur dalam tugas. Pada kecelakaan pesawat 7 tahun lalu.

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

"Oh... Iya kenapa bibi memanggilku kesini, ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sakura buru buru mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka, sebelum ia melihat bibi yang ia sayangi itu semakin bersedih karena mengenang suaminya.

"Bibi..!" panggil Sakura lagi karena Tsunade tidak menyahut. Wanita itu masih sibuk melamun.

"Oh... Iya, kenapa Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kenapa bibi memanggilku kesini?" Sakura mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sekaligus membicarakan hal yang seharusanya ia bicarakan tadi. Tsunade menegakkan posisi duduknya lalu mensedekapkan kedua tangannya di atas meja sama seperti Sakura.

"Begini Sakura, sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong padamu. Tapi itu pun kalau kau bersedia, dan mendapatkan izin dari kakakmu juga calon suamimu."

"Tolong apa?"

"Untuk penerbangan ke China besok kita kekurangan armada Pramugari... Jadi..."

"Bibi menyuruhku untuk ikut penerbangan itu kan..." sela Sakura melanjutkan kata kata yang ingin di ucapkan Tsunade.

"Iya... begitulah. Bagaimana kau bersedia? Sebenernya penerbangan ini jadwalnya Tenten, tapi kau tau kan kalau Tenten pasti tidak bisa. Tapi kalaupun bisa aku ragu untuk menyuruhnya. Neji Hyuuga itu menyeramkan." Kata Tsunade sedikit berbisik pada Sakura.

"Hi..hi...hi..." Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dan kalau aku menyuruh Ino, pasti dia akan marah marah. Jika di suruh bekerja pada saat masih cuti. Jadi hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan Sakura." Jelas Tsunade dengan mimik wajah yang sedikit memelas.

"Baiklah aku mau..."

"Terima Kasih bubble gum kecilku..."

"Bibi... jangan panggil aku bubble gum. Aku sudah besar." Ucap Sakura kesal.

**.**

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**.**

"Apa? Direktur memintamu untuk ikut penerbangan?" tanya Ino.

Saat ini Sakura ada di apartmen Ino bersama para wanita. Tadi sepulang Sakura dari kantor GKA, Sakura mampir dulu ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Pada saat itu Ino menelponnya meminta Sakura ke apartmennya karena Hinata dan Tenten juga sedang berada di apartmen Ino. Jadilah Sakura mampir ke apartmen Ino terlebih dahulu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Karena mulutnya tengah sibuk mengunyah camilan yang di suguhkan oleh Ino.

"Bibimu itu seenaknya sekali ya. Sudah tau kau mau menikah tapi malah disuruh kerja." Gerutu Ino. Sebelum menanggapi ucapan Ino, Sakura menelan dahulu makanan yang sedang di kunyahnya. Lalu meminim segelas orange jus yang ada di meja.

"Habis mau gimana lagi. Sebenernya sih ini jadwalnya Tenten..." bisik Sakura pada Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk angguk

"Kalian berdua membicarakanku ya?" tanya Tenten yang tiba tiba muncul bersama Hinata. Tenten baru saja dari kamar mandi. Sedangkan Hinata baru saja dari dapur untuk membuat minuman.

" Tidak, siapa yang membicarakanmu. Kau ini sensitif sekali..." kata Ino.

"Haaahhh..." Tenten hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah sofa yang di duduki oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau masih mual, Tenten?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya... Begitulah." Jawab Tenten sembari tersenyum malas.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sedari SMA itu. Karena nanti ia juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang di alami oleh Tenten saat ini.

"Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Hinata.

Dan obrolan keempat wanita itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut hingga larut malam. Kalau saja Naruto dan Neji tidak menelpon istri mereka. Meminta Hinata dan Tenten untuk segera pulang.

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, tapi pemuda berambut raven yang berbentuk unik ini masih saja betah duduk diam di meja kerjanya. Mengerjakan pekerjaanya yang masih belum selesai. Saat ini Sasuke bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan advertising terbesar di Konoha. Uchiha Advertishing, perusahaan yang sebenarnya adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Sasuke sendiri. Sedari tadi pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu masih saja sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumen yang masih di kerjakannya. Padahal jika ia tahu seluruh karyawan kantornya tengah sibuk berjalan kesana kemari untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanya supaya mereka bisa cepat cepat keluar untuk makan siang. Akan tetapi Sasuke sepertinya ia masih santai santai saja mengerjakan semuanya seperti tidak terburu waktu sama sekali. Sasuke memang tidak bisa meninggalakan pekerjaanya jika pekerjaannya itu belum benar benar selesai. Ia tidak suka jika harus bekerja setengah setengah.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara nyanyian ringtone handphone, ternyata hp Sasuke yang berbunyi. Mendengar ringtone itu Sasuke pun menghentikan pekerjaanya dan segera mengangkat handphone flip warna hitam yang terletak di sebelah kanan laptopnya itu. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang menelponya, membuat pekerjannya terhenti itu.

Mungkin Sasuke akan marah jika orang lain yang menelponnya saat ini. Tapi jika yang menelponnya adalah wanita yang paling ia cintai, wanita yang sudah ia kenal selama lebih dari separuh hidupnya itu. Wanita yang selalu mengisi hari hari Sasuke dengan cinta. Satu satunya wanita yang berhasil membuka gembok yang mengunci rapat rapat hati Sasuke. Dan yang paling penting wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya... Haruno Sakura.

"Hallo... Sakura.." Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya itu.

"Hallo... Sasuke-kun..." jawab Sakura di seberang telpon sana. Sama seperti biasa Sakura selalu menjawab dengan nada ceria. Dan itu membuat hati Sasuke terasa hangat.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum... Memanya kenapa Sakura?"

"Makan siang bareng yuk..." Ajak Sakura.

Sebelum mengiyakan ajakan tunangannya itu. Sasuke melihat dulu jam tanganya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya itu sembari berpikir.

"Hn baiklah, dimana?" jawab Sasuke setuju.

"Di cafe dekat kantormu saja..."

"Hn..."

"Ya.. Sudah sampai ketemu di sana, I love you...Sasuke-kun.."

" Hn... I love you to... Sakura..."

Sepertinya Sasuke harus menghentikan pekerjaanya sejenak. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sembari membereskan dokumen dokumen dan laptopnya. Namun sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Ya... Sakura memang bisa membuat Sasuke melepaskan segalanya.

**~ ~ ~ D. W .L ~ ~ ~**

**T...B...C**

**.**

**Chipoet23: **Ini udah apdate..thank you... salam kenal..^^

**Ghifia Kuraudo: **Iya nih... aq lagi pengen bikin FF Naruto.. Thank you Pia-chan..^^

**Elang-hitam: **Kenapa manggil Kak, umur kmu brapa? Thank you, salam kenal jga..^^

**Princesskisara: **Ini udah apdate... thank you, salam kenal..^^

**Haza ShiRaifu: **Ini udah apdate.. thank you, salam kenal..^^

**Me: **Ini udah apdate... thank you, salam kenal..^^

**Cherrysakusasu: **Ini udah apdate... thank you, salam kenal..^^

**Terima Kasih banyak atas Reviewnya... Entar Review lagi yaa...!**

**:::: Ninna Fumiya ::::**


End file.
